I Love You So Much
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Added more to my sexy Pico action, ha ha. No plot, just smut. M for a reason and slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Fwap fwap fwap fwap_

The only sound in the hotel room was skin on skin slapping noises and our moans. Percy rammed his 11 inch dick in my tight wet whole. His 11 inch dick hitting that spot inside me over and over again, making me see stars.

"Ah P-per-cyyy AHH!" I felt myself tighten around him and he groaned, smashing his lips to mine, making me moan in return.

"So good Nico, fuck, so good and tight..." he murmured in my ear picking up his pace.

I couldn't help but scream in pleasure as my sweet spot was hit and abused repeatedly. My vision started to blurand all I saw was white. "P-percy, I'm g-gunna come!" my voice sounded hoarse and scratchy even to me but I didn'tcare at this point.

Percy pulled me up from my lying posistion so I was in his lap riding him. "Come for me baby." he moaned, sucking on my neck.

I moaned, swtiching from rolling my hips and bouncing up and down on his dick. I felt my orgasm coming and my body tensed as I screamed and came hard onto his chest.

Percy shoved me back down on the bed, hoisting my legs over his shoulder and fucked me with a fury of thrusts before he came screaming my name in pleasure. I moaned in pleasure and pain as he slid his slicked dick out of my hole. "Mhmm that was good."

I moaned and that was true. Him fucking me into the mattress for an hour was pleasurable and I'd do it again.

He leaned forward capturing my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let my own tongue come out and prob his. I moaned when he wrapped his around mine and sucked slow and hard. He let my tongue go after several minutes of tongue sucking and kissed his way down my body.

I shivered when his mouth ghosted above my growing erecting dick but moaned when he actually took the thing into his mouth.

I let my hands thread through his dark hair and tugged, moaning all the while. "Gods Percy!"

I about went crazy when he hummed. His tongue went to play with my ball sacs and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Mhmm... oh god, that f-feels so-" I shrieked when I felt his wet tongue thrust its way into my hole. "PERCY!"

I felt myself being flipped over onto my stomach and then his whole mouth wrapped around my hole and sucked.

Now I'm a moaning mess.

I can't even describe the feeling I was feeling right now. Just believe me when I say _best. feeling. ever. _

"P-percy d-d-don't st-stop!" he sucked harder, spreading my cheecks out further for better access. I gripped the sheets and bit my pillow hard. "Ah ah ah!"

I moaned like a slut as Percy licked my hole like some lollipop. He yanked my legs down and spread them apart until they were on either side of his waist his mouth still connected to my hole. Still a moaning mess, I realized that I was face to face with his rock hard member.

So our new position was me basically hanging upside down while he ate my asshole and my face was in his lap faced with his member.

I took it into my mouth and sucked and licked the tip and made my way down to his balls, sucking one, making the body behind me convulse and moan.

"Damn N-nico." he gasped and fell backwards onto his back. Now our newest position was me lying on him with my ass to his face and his dick in my face.

His lips were back on my hole and I screeched in pleasure before going back to my task. After a while, Percy's body jerked and without warning his sweet juices were in my mouth and I swallowed it down. I came right after that and he too swallowed my seed.

I was pushed off his body and he came back up to lay beside me, arms wrapped around my smaller frame.

"That was-" he took a deep breath, "good. That was really really good. Ready for some more?" he grinned and I saw the wild lust in his eyes which turned me on completely. I nodded and was flipped on my stomach again. So he gets to top me twice now, huh?

Uh, nope.

I quickly flipped back onto my back and shoved him off me. He looked surprised for a moment. 'Nico?"

I shoved him flat on his back on the bed and crawled on top of him, starddling his hips. "No, it's my turn now." I tried to sound sexy and I

think I succeeded by the look on my boyfriend's face.

I grabbed his hardened cock and lined it up my hole before plunging myself onto it. Percy threw his head back and gave out a deep moan and I rose till his tip was only touching my hole slightly before diving back down.

I moaned as my sweet spot was hit almost immediately. I started bouncing, the bed now hitting the wall with all the viscious force I was using to fuck myself on Percy's dick.

He was moaning, hands on my hips as he helped me rise and fall on his thick meat. Our eyes met and I saw lust, pleasure, admiration and love in those beautiful sea green with a tint of ocean blue eyes.

I'm sure Percy saw the same in my eyes too.

He sat up but I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. Leaning forwards, I slowed my pace (which he whined to) and rolled my body in a taunting way.

"Percy" I purred into his ear and licked the lobe, making him shiver. "Stop trying to take over and just relax. I've got you okay?" he moaned and nodded and I let my tongue slip into his ear teasingly. His arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed.

I got the message and fastened my pace with my hips until I was a bouncing mess on his cock. I knew we were both close and after a few more deep bounces, we both came.

I collapsed on his sweaty body, clutching to him, my face burried in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and we just held each other.

"I love you Percy." I whispered after having caught my breath. I looked up and met his gaze. "I love you so much."

Our lips met and we kissed slow and passionately. He pulled back and kissed my eye, the other eye, my nose, my cheeck, the other cheeck and then my lips again.

"And I love you Nico. So so much." he smiled sweetly but tiredly and pulled me tighter to him.

And we fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, till the sun rose the next morning.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Hello! So, after like, 8 months of having this completed, I decided to add ONE more chapter. Just because of all the nice feedback I got on the first chapter. Thank you guys a lot. This was like maybe my second or third story ever on this site and it got over 4000 views! D= I was like 'D= Ohmygawsh' XD

Any who, I wrote this all tonight and am just going to apologize now if there are any mistakes or stuff. I'm not my brightest when it's past my bedtime. =3

**Warnings: **Boy/Boy contact so if you are against that, I advise that you get your little self out of here. Just because I don't want to read your rude shit. Ya wasting my time and yours, thank ya. Lots of grinding- _lots _of it to the point that it might get annoying. My bad. =3 Um, just plain Pico sexiness. ;D Once again, this is SLASH. BOY ON BOY. GAYNESS. All around.

Okay, I'm done now. You can start reading if you haven't already. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Best Morning Ever<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the first thing I felt was searing pain. Severe searing pain. In my ass. I whimpered before burying my head into the warm chest I was against.<p>

This leads me to the second thing I feel. Me pressed flushed against my boyfriend's body, my chest glued to his with my face nuzzled into his hot neck. His strong arms were around my waist, holding me tightly to him. The third thing I felt was his morning wood. Gods, he was so big and hard. My own morning wood was beginning to get even more hard and I whimper again but not in pain. In pleasure.

My arms that were bent into his chest slowly trailed up until they were wrapped tightly around his neck and I slid my body up his slowly, biting my lip when I felt his dick roll against mine.

Percy moaned in his sleep and pulled me even closer to him, slowly rolling his hips against mine. I smirked before gently pushing him onto his back, giggling when he stayed asleep. I straddled his naked form, moaning as his eight pack came into my view. So hard and define looking... and his V line was so prominent and fuck. I slowly rolled my hips forward, whimpering when his dick brushed against mine before brushing against my already throbbing hole.

"Nico..." my name sounded delicious coming from his slightly parted pink lips and I shivered before leaning down and sucking gently at his sweet and exposed neck. "Fuck..." he groaned before I felt his hands rest on my hips, gripping my skin roughly. "Juss like that baby."

I couldn't help myself and giggled because Percy was still asleep. I kept rolling my hips and roamed Percy's muscled body with my hands. I tweaked his nipples before slowly tracing his defined abs. I licked my lips at how hard that were under my fingers. My grinding never ceased and it was only a few more rolls on my part when Percy opened his eyes with a moan.

I grinned with my teeth biting my lower lip. "Morning, sexy." I purred and the older male under me let out a puff of air.

"You're the one who's sexy, sexy." the large hands on my hips tightened and he began helping me roll hard on him. "Fuck, you feel amazing." I shiver at his voice: deep and husky from sleep while heavy with lust and fulled with pleasure. Percy's hands gripped my hips harder and he hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Think so? You like this?" I pant out, practically humping my boyfriend. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. The sound of that made my dick jump and I leaned forward, resting my hands on his shoulders before moving faster, attaching my lips to his collarbone. His big hands went down to my butt and squeezed it hard, making me moan.

"_Fuck y-yes..._" he breathes and suddenly I find myself on my back with legs raised on either side of Percy's waist and Percy thrusting hard against me. His hot mouth is attacking mine and his hard as a rock dick is rubbing against my own hotly and fast.

"Percy~!" I whine into his mouth and his tongue slipped past my lips and found mine immediately. He sucked and twirled our apendages together while rolling his hips against mine. I raise my legs up and spread them apart so he can get a better access. This time I'm the one who throws his head back with a cry and my exposed neck is being bitten and licked at by my boyfriend's mouth. I tilt my head sideways and bury my face into his ocean scent pillow, my teeth biting my lower lip so hard that it was bleeding.

Since my head was to the side, there more to my neck for Percy's hungry mouth and I felt those sharp teeth, soft tongue and wonderful mouth doing their magic on my sensitive flesh. I moan out loud when I feel some fingers playing with my hole. One of Percy's arms is placed right beside my head while the other one is down to my ass with the fingers teasing my throbbing hole. His thrusting is getting jerkier and I know he's about to come undone.

I reach my arms up and clutch at his shoulder before pulling myself up and completely into his lap. He's surprised but that soon disappears when I begin to roll my hips roughly into his, our dicks rubbing together even more times than before. Percy moans and bites my neck while sliding his hands to my ass to support my weight up and to help me slide against him.

"N-Nico, I'm close!" he groaned and I just kiss him hungrily, tasting that wonderful mouth of his until both his and my mouth is swollen. As I roll my hips to my boyfriend's, he rolls his back, making us both rise up and down on the bed, loud whimpers and mewls coming from both of our open mouths.

"M-me t-t-too~ ah, P-Percy! I'm c-c-com-!" the rest of my words are drowned out by my own pleasured filled scream and I feel my body jerk and spasm before my load is spurting out of me and splashing against Percy's chest and stomach. I collapse against him while he rubs his hard dick against my now flaccid one before coming as well, my name a loud cry slipping from his lips. I get covered with his seed but I don't care. I stay slumped against him still in his lap, my arms on each side of his shoulder, dangling weakly towards the bed.

I hear Percy groan before he gently pushes me down on my back on the bed before slowly lowering his body onto mine. His face is pressed into the deep crook of my neck and I feel his hot and shorted breaths puffing out onto it. My arms feel like lead but I manage to wrap them around my lover's broad shoulder and pull him closer.

I'm on the verge of sleep when I feel a gentle kiss to my neck. "What was all that?" Percy mumbles and I shrug weakly.

"Horny I guess. Going to sleep now." I yawn and pull Percy closer to me. "Love you. So much still." I hear him laugh huskily against my neck and I smile before letting sleep take over me.

Just when the world was about to disappear, I hear Percy mumble again, "Glad that you were horny. Awesome things happen when you are. Like this. Best morning ever."

I just chuckled and finally close my eyes, ready to sleep maybe for a year. My ass was going to be in so much more pain now, moving it all like that the way he did. Oh well. Percy was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And there you go. C= Hope this was okay. And again, thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback from chapter 1! =)


End file.
